


The Woes of Being Drunk

by Wealthywetsunny



Series: Drunken Photography [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: The Deputy celebrates Faith’s death and the growing resistance with an excessive amount of alcohol. She wanders through the woods in a drunken haze and finds Jacob. The offer for him to take her back to his cabin is one that he isn’t willing to let her turn down.





	The Woes of Being Drunk

Throwing down shot after shot while trying to drink Sharky under the table was, at the time, one of the best moments in the deputy’s time in Hope County. Everyone was laughing, celebrating Faith’s death. They cracked jokes on the Seed’s expense, uncaring after all that the family has done to them.

She can’t remember the last time she drank so much. It felt good though. Spending time at the 8-bit pizza bar with only her friends, not having to worry about other people for once. The resistance could go one night without her help.

Eventually they all trickled out. The few sober people that remained driving the drunks home. Not her though, she was confident that she could make it to the nearest outpost without incident. Waving Grace away when she asked if the deputy was absolutely sure she didn’t want a ride. Saying that she had room in her car. But Rook knew Grace and Nick were going to Holland Valley while she had business up in the mountains. There was no way she’d be able to drive back up here tomorrow morning with the hangover she’d have.

Now though, with the fuzzy feeling running through her head, she shouldn’t have gone out by herself. Especially as she had a clear shot of Jacob. He was leaning against his car, rifle at his feet, a cell phone in his hand. For someone who was supposed to be mourning his sister’s death, he looked like he always did. Stoic and strong.

Somehow her drunken mind lit up with joy, signaling to her that he had a car. He’d drive her somewhere, make sure she got someplace safe. He wouldn’t kill her, he said that himself one night before sending his hunters after her. That The Father had other ideas. Stumbling out to shout, “Hey, Jacob!” Seemed like a good plan. She offered a smile in exchange for his shocked expression. He laughed softly, easy to see that she was drunk and walking right into the predator’s arms. Jacob grabbed at her when she tripped. She drew closer to his face, fingers tapping his jaw.

She was slung over his shoulder, but wasn’t drunk enough to not fight. Alarm bells went off as she realized her mistake. She knew how dangerous he was and suddenly sobered up. Sharp chastising words reverberating in her head. Her legs kicked and her fists beat down on his back. He wasn’t affected in the slightest, tightening his hold and slapping her ass rougher than necessary. “Relax Deputy, Im making sure you don’t get yourself killed. You shouldn’t be wandering around like this. Many people wouldn’t mind seeing your head on a pike.” The shock of his heavy hand on her body, as well as his words, made her go limp against him.

“Good girl.” A sigh left her lips. The bouncing and swaying motion of his steps made her vision go out of focus. There were the eerie sound of wolf howls, but with Jacob at her side she felt much safer. He was practically the leader of the wolves. A pack leader. The alpha male. The thought had her smile dumbly as heat rushed to her cheeks. The images that came to her head went in a strange direction. The most prominent deciding that Jacob definitely liked doggie style best. A heat blossomed in her legs and soon she was squirming.

“We’re almost there, calm down.” His voice was something she could get used to. It had her pressing her hips down into his body. Apparently the constant moving finally became too much. He shifted her so he was cradling her, hand locked under her knees, the other around her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took the moment to press her lips on his jaw. The drunkenness acted as some kind of excuse. Enough for Jacob not to question what she was doing. He gave a soft huff that could of been a laugh.

They were at Jacob’s destination faster than she anticipated. She wasn’t completely sober. Her thoughts were swarming and her inhibitions were loose. Letting her guard down around the solider was not her idea of fun. But for the time being she laughed carelessly when Jacob tossed her onto a bed in his cabin. Or what she assumed was his cabin, provided that she didn’t have to add breaking and entering to his long list of crimes.

“Nothing I can do for you honey, just sleep it off.” The Deputy squirmed to be at the head of the bed. Eyes kept constantly on him. Jacob only got on the matress beside her once she had stopped moving. Sighing contendly with the postion she had found. His jacket had been taken off, allowing her a sight of his scars up close. A twinge of sympathy ran through her.

She pressed her forehead on his upper arm. He shifted to grab her chin, making her look up at him. He smiled softly, seeing something in her eyes. Jacob patted the spot between his spread thighs, “Come.” The deputy didn’t waste time moving to where he wanted her. Her face nuzzled near his crotch, nose almost brushing him where he certainly shouldn’t want her. Yet he didn’t discourage it. He placed a hand on the back of her head, letting her rub her cheek against his jeans like an affectionate animal.

Jacob held his phone in his hand, illuminating his face in the darkness. Rook watched him as she lightly pushed her cheek further in between his legs. His thighs twitched out of surprise. Hand tightening in her hair, though she wasn’t sure if it was a warning. The deputy let her hand come up to palm at his cock, grinning when she heard him moan under his breath. There was a suspicious click that definitely sounded like a camera. She didn’t have time to question it, his phone was tossed onto a beside table and he widened his legs to give her more room.

Jacob nudged her away to undo his jeans, to release some pressure now that his cock was straining to get out. He didn’t move any further other than taking off his belt and pulling his zipper down. He leaned back, a harsh stare on her. The message was clear. She brought her hands up to fumble with getting his pants down his hips.

Her thumbs pushed down on his pelvic bone, she dove forward to lick at the tip of his cock through the thin material of his underwear. She could already make out the small wet patch of pre cum. Jacob was strangely patient with the whole ordeal. A hand in her hair that never pushed her. Letting her set the pace, which was slow and haphazard in her drunken state.

When she looked up to see how he had his head tipped back with a smile, she finally pushed down his underwear, letting his cock spring free. It bumped against her cheek, catching Jacob’s attention. She took a moment just to savor the soldier, taking in his features. “You waiting on an invitation? Go on.” He didn’t need to say another word, her hand gripped the base, sliding up slowly, a gentle act that she figured he hadn’t experienced in a long time. Considering Eden’s Gate ‘no fucking’ policy, who knew when the last time someone treated him was. And if he disregarded the fact that they couldn’t masturbate, the times that he did were probably rough and fast. The man deserved to be worshipped.

She kept going, pulling back his foreskin to dip her tongue in his slit. The sudden action made him curse. Rook put him fully in her mouth. She hollowed out her cheeks, making her throat relax as she went deeper. She hesitated when he bucked his hips, causing her to gag in response. Her hand reached out to squeeze his thigh in annoyance. He gave out a breathy laugh that made her heart soar.

Jacob pulled her up before she could take more of him. A string of drool dripping down her chin, making her grimace. “You got any fantasies you want fulfilled?” At the squeak of surprise she gave,?he made her straddle him, suspended over his erection. “Obviously I get your panties wet, don’t lie to me pup, what is it that you think about on those lonely nights?”

Her breath caught. He saw her eyes flutter and how her pupils were blown wide at the offer. She decided to put her theory to the test, to see how much he would enjoy it.

Without another word she climbed off of him to get on her hands and knees. She wiggled her ass tauntingly. Waiting as Jacob fully took off his own clothes to get on the bed. He went slow, just as she did a few seconds earlier. Her pants and panties were thrown somewhere on the floor in the darkness. He moaned at the sight of her.

He spread her cunt, pressing a single finger inside. Her body eagerly accepted the digit. She was already wet enough for him. Jacob leaned forward, taking his finger out and replacing it with his tongue. He lapped at her like a man starved, while his slicked finger drew circles around her clit. She moaned, pressing back into him.

Suddenly he stopped. Enjoying how she squirmed. One of his hands braced on her hip, the other came down to slap her ass. A yelp escaped her lips, but the pain dissolved into pleasure on the fourth hit. She was close to begging for more when he stopped. The bed dipped as he rummaged through his bag. The deputy didn’t turn around, perfectly fine with the surprise.

He moved her legs further apart to fit himself in between. “Ready?” She gave a nod then a soft ‘yes’ when he didn’t immediately go for it. He pushed in slowly, cursing at feeling how tight she was. Being in the middle of a war zone meant that having sex was not a top priority.

When he was fully inside he gave her no time to adjust before starting a breakneck pace. His hands were always roving around, touching any part of her that he could. Rubbing the redness that was on her cheeks, squeezing her breasts tightly, and going around her thighs to press a thumb on her clit, drawing her dangerously close to her orgasm. A sob reached out when he didn’t grant her release. She tried to push her head down in the mattress. Jacob grabbed her throat, wrapping something around it that felt like a leash. He yanked her head up so she was staring at the ceiling. With a hand around her waist he pressed into her pulse point. Delivering small nips and forming hickeys.

He controlled each movement. Tipping the leash whatever way he wanted, cutting off her air until she begged for oxygen. Of course he’d love to show the power he held over her.

His thrusts were speeding up, becoming harsher. He was nearing his release as he got more sporadic. Animalistic grunts coming out of him. Jacob leaned forward to where her head was pressed sideways into the bed. His hands returned to her hips. Pausing when he felt her tighten around him. “Not yet honey.”

A low whine came out of her when he pulled out. He flipped her over so she was lying on her back. “Stay still.” His eyes fell to the bedside table, examining something, then almost as an afterthought, “Close your eyes.” Her mouth hung open as she listened to the noises he made. She flinched when she felt his warm cum spurt across her chest and along her jaw. The weight on the bed shifted as he leaned forward, scooping up his spent seed to bring into her mouth. Without thinking, she sucked on his fingers.

His other hand went to rub at her clit. Her hips jerked to meet his touch. “Go ahead pup.” A few seconds later and she was a crying mess, calling his name and scrambling at the sheets below her.

Jacob pulled her into his arms, bringing the both of them to the head of the bed to lie on the pillows. He stroked her back, lips brushing her temple.

Her muscles went slack against his chest. She stared at how he was back to fiddling with his phone, brow pinched tight. A second later an impish smirk fell on his face, followed by a light laugh. She didn’t question it or move to see who he was talking to, he’d probably move away, some confidential bullshit.

——

The first picture Jacob sent to his younger brother was responded to only a few seconds later. An innocent enough shot that eluded to what was happening. Only their beloved deputy pressing her face close to his clothed cock. It didn’t necessarily mean anything. Jacob was far too busy fucking the deputy to answer John back after the first picture. John’s frenzied texts about what the hell was happening was later met with a picture of the deputy covered in Jacob’s cum and looking so perfect.

When both of them collapsed onto the sheets, he opened up his phone, figuring that he’d rather deal with John now over phone when he was so far away and not when they were at their next church sermon together.

Surprisingly, John didn’t speak of lust, no, he acted like a child. Angry at how selfish Jacob was being. How he was supposed to share, that Joseph told John how greedy he was being once upon time and that John wouldn’t mind teaching Jacob how rewarding sharing could be. Jacob laughed at that, shaking his head at how naive his brother could be. Like he could propose that the deputy should fuck him and his brother. She’d already regret this once morning struck and she found herself locked in a cage, because Jacob would be remiss if he didn’t take this opportunity. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to put the idea in John’s head. He sent one last text before rolling over to fall asleep.

“She might play hard to get John, I’m not sure you’re up for the hunt, but hey, the next time she’s in Holland Valley why not give it a try?”


End file.
